


Sisterly Interruptions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen teases Elyan when she finds him with his fiancé<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>183 Rendezvous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Interruptions

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Sisterly Interruptions  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen teases Elyan when she finds him with his fiancé  
**Warnings:** euphuisms  
**Word Count:** 814  
**Prompt:** 183 Rendezvous  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #14

**Sisterly Interruptions**

Gwen yawned and got out of bed. She had to start her shift in a few hours and she needed tea, food, and a shower.

She opened her bedroom door and froze. There was a woman in her brother’s tee-shirt standing in the hallway.

“Oh hello. I'm Adara.” The woman held out her hand to Gwen.

“Thank god I thought you might be that Debra woman he knows with the python fetish.” Gwen grinned.

Adara's eyes widened with surprise. “Python fetish?”

“Yeah but I think they found it.” Gwen shrugged. “At least, that's what I was told.”

Adara looked around. “I hope so.”

“Dara!?” Elyan came out of his room in his boxers. He saw Gwen and ran back to hide behind his bedroom door. “Damn Gwen! What are you doing here?”

“I live here. Having a little mid-day rendezvous?” Gwen raised an eyebrow at her brother. “If not, she's stealing your favorite shirt.”

“It’s my day off.” Elyan shut the door. He emerged in sweat pants a few moments later. “What are you doing home?”

“Sleeping. I have night shift, remember?” Gwen pushed back her hair. “I'm not even going to ask what the two of you are up to. I'm a nurse. Descriptions are not necessary.”

“I .... I was going to make some tea.” Adara shifted on her bare feet. “Would you like some?”

“That'd be lovely.” Gwen shut her bedroom door. She waited for a moment and was quickly rewarded for it.

“El, who is Debra and did she find the python?” Adara asked in a very nervous voice.

“GUINEVERE!” Elyan shouted.

Gwen burst out laughing. She would get an earful later from Elyan for that.

Debra had been Elyan's first girlfriend. The girl called Elyan's penis 'the python'.

Gwen smiled. Teasing her brother always brightened her day. She got her things for the shower and headed to the bathroom. 

Elyan's foot had just hit the bottom step when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to answer it.

Arthur stood there with a bouquet of daisies. “Is Guinevere home?”

“Yeah. Pick those yourself?” Elan looked at the flowers.

“Yes I did. They're fresh from the estate garden.” Arthur grinned. “Can I come in?”

Elyan opened the door wider. “She's upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Arthur came in and climbed the stairs. He knocked on Gwen's door and waited. He was just about to go down stairs when Gwen emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

“Hi.” Arthur grinned he held out the flowers. “I picked these.” His eyes started to drift down Gwen's body. “Um ... for you.”

“That's good because Elyan prefers tulips.” Gwen waited for Arthur's eyes to come back to her face.

“Getting ready for work?” Arthur's cheeks were a little pinker than normal.

“Yes. Wait right here.” Gwen went into her room and put some clothes on.

Arthur stood there looking at the flowers when a tiny brunette in a tee-shirt rushed past him into Elyan's room.

Arthur turned to see Elyan coming up the stairs two at a time.

“Adara!” Elyan called out just as his bedroom door slammed. Elyan stopped in his tracks.

“Girl trouble?” Arthur smirked.

Elyan’s bedroom door opened and Adara started yelling. “And another thing Elyan Leodegrance, I've seen bigger snakes in the garden.” She slammed the door again.

“You still trying to get girls to call it your 'python'?” Arthur snickered.

“Shut up. Gwen started this. She told Adara about Debra.” Elyan rubbed his face. “I'm screwed.”

“Good thing because I don't think you're going to be getting any for a while.” Arthur chuckled.

Elyan glared at him and went to knock on his bedroom door. “Adara? Darling, please open the door.”

Gwen came out of her room with a big grin on her face. She grabbed Arthur's hand. “Let's give them some privacy.”

Arthur nodded and let her lead him downstairs.

“You're still stirring the pot, I see.” Arthur chuckled as the made their way into the kitchen.

“I'm his sister. It’s my duty.” Gwen shrugged. She took the flowers from him. “Tea?”

“Please.” Arthur sat at the table. “I had forgotten about that until just now. You remember everything, don't you?”

Gwen just shrugged again. She got out a vase for the flowers. She sat it on the table when she was done. “They're pretty. Thank you.”

“I brought you flowers to thank you for taking in Morgana.” Arthur looked at the flowers then Gwen. “I'm glad she will be somewhere safe this time.”

“I suppose that means you'll be dropping by often.” Gwen sat at the table.

“I'll be by but not just to see Morgana.” Arthur reached out and took Gwen's hand. “Is that all right?”

Gwen smiled. “Yes.”

Suddenly there was a rhythmic banging sound coming from upstairs.

“Sounds like they got that all settled.” Arthur blushed.

Gwen laughed. “Yes. Yes it does.”


End file.
